


Fresh Air.

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick decides to take Monroe out in the woods, showing him some beautiful sights. But Monroe is quick to figure out that Nick's in it for something more than the sights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Air.

Monroe stretches, a yawn escaping past his lips. He's preparing for his daily routine of pilates. Once he's done reaching upward to the ceiling, Monroe bends over and reaches for his toes. His hand rest against his shoes comfortably, the stretches not affecting Monroe in the slightest. It's clear he's more limber than most, spending all mornings working on it. He straightens up and rolls his shoulders three times before moving to sit on his machine. He's about to start when there's a knock on the door.

"Oh, I hope it's my new book..." He mutters to himself.

He opens the door with a big smile on his face, eager for his new present when he spots Nick. The smile falters and he releases a groan. He turns around, knowing Nick will walk in and shut the door behind him. He's moving into the kitchen to sit at the table.

"You don't seem happy to see me." Nick says with a hint of amusement in his tone. He takes a seat opposite of Monroe, resting his elbows on the table. He leans forward with mischievous eyes, licking his lips in an excited habit.

"Let me guess. You got a new case and you need your Blutbad slave to help you-"

Monroe's dry, sarcastic tone is cut off my Nick. He cuts in, shaking his head minutely. "No... do I really come see you that often for help?"

Monroe lets out one single dry chuckle. "Uh, yeah. I'm, like, used as much as your books in the trailer. Maybe more."

Nick's mouth quirks to the side in guilt, crossing his arms over his chest. He avoids eye contact, his bright blue eyes dimming. "I'm sorry about that. I'm here to see if you wanted to come out in the woods with me today?"

"What am I searching for today? Another kid? Maybe a-"

Nick rolls his eyes, sitting back in his chair so he can glare at Monroe from afar. "No,  you're not doing anything today but going out and having a good time with me... in the woods."

Monroe's face crunches up in confusion. "So training?"

"Monroe, shut up and get whatever you need." Nick pushes himself up from the chair and moves by the door. He leans against it, crossing his arms with a look of dominance.

Monroe, having no choice, gets up from his chair and moves to his bedroom. He shuts the door behind him and slips out of his comfy, stretchy clothes. He's in a pair of thick jeans, a maroon shirt with a plaid shirt thrown over top. He tilts his head to once side, cracking it. Sighing, he opens the door and walks calmly to his shoes. Nick watches him as he sits down on the steps, slipping on a pair of boots for the trek they'll be doing.

"Nick, you know, it's endearing how eager you are sometimes but this bossy, dominance phase should probably end soon." Monroe comments, finishing the knot. He stands up and nods towards the door, ready to go.

Nick opens the door, holding it open for the blutbad. Monroe gives him a weird look before slipping out and walking towards Nick's car. "It's not a phase. I've always been a bit forceful." Nick grabs a hold of the door and slips into his chair. His keys are next to slide into the vehicle. He presses them forward, letting the car rev up. He pulls out onto the road and heads in the direction of the woods.

Monroe looks out the window, putting his hands on his biceps to rub. It was rather chilly. "Must be your inner Grimm coming out." Monroe snickers at his own joke, continuing. "If you get the urge to cut off some heads, let me know so I can bail out. I'd rather keep mine on."

Nick sighs, "Whatever you say, dog."

Monroe growls lowly. "Low blow, man. Not cool."

Nick shrugs, turning onto a dirt road. He puts the car in park once they reach a small dirt parking lot. No body is there, not even an early jogger. Nick slips out, moving around the car to help Monroe open his door. Monroe sends Nick another odd look, not sure where all of this politeness is coming from. "You commented on my Grimm-ness."

"Well, excuse me for commenting on the fact that everyone's afraid of your ass." Monroe adds snidely, following Nick as they walk down a narrow path.

"You're not scared of me." Nick responds, shocking Monroe. He'd expected more of a fight out of the man.

"No," Monroe shoves his hands deep in his pants pockets. "But I'm not like most Blutbaden."

"I'm not like most Grimm." Nick climbs over a broken tree, clearly distracted as he walks them further and further in.

"Ain't that the truth." Monroe mutters under his breath. A shiver wracks his body and he can see his hot breath turning white in front of him. He wouldn't mind being covered in his fur just to keep him warmer. "It's freezing out here, Nick."

Nick sighs, peeling off his jacket as he speaks. "You should have brought a jacket. You always get cold." Nick throws his jacket at Monroe's face, successfully making the material drape over his head.

"Thanks, Nick. But I doubt your small jacket is going to fit me-" Monroe stops his words as he slips the material over his shoulders. It's shocking that it fits like a glove and instantly insulates him. He focuses on his fingers, keeping them warm. He glances at Nick, seeing that he has nothing but his button-up shirt on with a gun slung around his waist.

"Hey, Copper, aren't you cold?" Monroe questions, hating the idea that he might have to give the coat up. He pulls it closer around himself, the smell of Nick overwhelming. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as he does so he delve deeper into the other man's scent. He smiles slightly, feeling comforted by the smell.

"Nope. Actually I'm pretty warm. Keep on walking, Monroe. We're almost to where I want to be." Nick's turning to the left, off of the trail. Monroe sighs but follows after him, adding in a dramatic eye roll as he trails over broken twigs.

"Believe it or not, being a Blutbad does not mean that we love to be in the woods every day." Monroe adds as he focuses on not tripping over his own feet.

"That's the worst lie I've ever heard, Monroe." Nick doesn't bother adding any emotion into his voice. He ducks under a tree branche and then takes a sharp left. Monroe loses him for a second, but finds him in a more open area.

"What do you think?" Nick asks, his hands out to his sides, showcasing the area. He turns around, rather proud of the place he found. Monroe chuckles, loving the way Nick can get puffed up at discovering something new.

"It's rather pretty. But what are we doing here?" Monroe asks, pushing his hands back in his pockets nervously.

Nick turns towards him, shrugging with a crooked smile. He comes closer to Monroe, feet padding over some fallen leaves. Before Monroe can even guess what he's doing, Nick has Monroe pinned against a tree. He knows he could push Nick off but he'd rather see where this is going. Besides, he was too busy having a panic attack at their close proximity. "N-Nick. What's going on?"

Nick chuckles as his hands slip past his own coat, resting on Monroe's hips. His thumbs feel heavy over Monroe's hip bones, pressing in softly at the bone. "Coming up with it as I go along. Are you okay with this?"

Monroe's mind screams at him, telling him to run, shake his head, avoid this moment. He'd avoided any sexual contact with anyone for years to make sure he could control himself, not go completely crazy and lapse. But he knew Nick would push his limits one day. Sure, he couldn't read minds but he could read expressions. He could see the way Nick looked at him. The way he worried about him when he went too deep into one of Nick's cases. Monroe never mentioned it, seeing how it would pan out, and he secretly loved how Nick worried about him. Monroe was never worried about because Monroe did the worrying. Besides, he was a little over six feet tall and a Blutbad. No one would even think he'd be in danger.

"I'm fine." Monroe squeaks out instead. His breathings gone heavy along with his heartbeat but he keeps pushing his limits. He can feel the Blutbad inside of him want to sneak out but he keeps in reigned in. If anything, Monroe takes advantage of this situation to test himself.

Nick grins a predatory grin, moving closer to rest his lips against Monroe's collar bone. His teeth make contact first, biting down on his collar bone hungrily. His tongue slips out next, licking at the place he bit in an apologetic motion. Monroe's head falls back against the tree, the pleasure of such activity driving him absolutely insane. He knows he's hard, harder than he's ever been, but he doesn't care. His sexual drive takes over and Monroe lets it.

"N-Nick..." Monroe's whimpering, begging for more and he doesn't care.

Nick pulls back to smile at him, placing his knee carefully in between Monroe's legs. "Do you like that, Monroe?"

Monroe gulps, nodding. He realizes that Nick isn't trying to sound like an ass, to boost his ego to hear Monroe say yes. No, Nick has to ask to make sure that Monroe is okay, to know he's enjoying it and Nick isn't making a huge mistake. Monroe's heart stutters at the softness in Nick's tone, the gentleness that he rarely uses. "Yes, yes. I like it."

Nick chuckles low in his chest, the vibration radiating out. Monroe can't help but rub himself against the juncture of Nick's leg and torso. "Oh..." He moans out, high and breathy. He knows he's going to get louder. Monroe was always embarrassed at the fact that he likes to make noise in bed because being quiet isn't fun. Monroe knows his noises are nothing but obscene but he can't control it.

Nick's tongue flicks out, just slightly grazing Monroe's neck and that's enough to send him to an aggressive condition. He pushes Nick back, making the man fall flat against the ground. He doesn't falter as he swings one leg over the man's fallen form and straddles him. He's resting on his shins, hands grabbing the front of Nick's shirt. He's about to crash their lips together when he sees Nick's wide eyes and feels Nick's hot breath against his face. His hands remain frozen with Nick's shirt still tangled up. "S-Sorry."

Nick smiles assuringly, shaking his head. One of his hands reaches up to cup Monroe's face. "Don't be. Keep it up. I can take whatever you give me." Nick then brings Monroe's facer closer to his, kissing his lips tenderly and reassuring.

Monroe's eyes flutter closed as he focuses on the kiss.

Nick pulls back with a wet, filthy noise as he grins up at Monroe through heavy lids. "Don't focus so much, babe. Don't be afraid."

Monroe nods nervously, biting his lip. "Nick, I haven't done this in awhile-"

Monroe isn't able to finish his sentence because Nick flips them over. Unknowingly, Monroe's legs tighten around Nick, making sure he remains in between his legs. Nick's hand is on the back of Monroe's head, making sure he doesn't hit it against the ground. Nick grins down at Monroe, pushing his groin closer against Monroe's ass.

"I've been wanting to do this to you for a long time now." Nick admits, mouthing at Monroe's ear. He captures his soft earlobe in between his teeth, biting down gently. "I'm dreamt about his. I've touched myself at the thought of you."

Monroe's throat bobbles at the though, mouth going dry. He nods, words flying out of his mouth. "Me too. I've... I've fucked myself to the thought of you."

Nick groans, hips jerking forward uncontrollably. "Tell me... tell me how you did it."

Monroe's head falls back agains the grass, fistfuls of Nick's shirt still in his hands. "I-I just finished talking to you. The second I closed the front door I went into my bedroom and... and got into my drawer. None of your cops found my... my toy when they searched my house."

Nick takes in a sharp intake of breath, face getting hot.

"I put my... toy-"

"Yeah?" Nick supplied, grinning wickedly.

Monroe nods, embarrassed. "I put it in my mouth and-and sucked. I pretended it was you. After it was... was wet enough I-I put it inside me."

Nick won't let Monroe finish, crashing his lips against Monroe's. He kisses him with bruising force before his teeth clamp down on the man's lips. His hands slides down Monroe's sides before landing on his belt. Nick opens Monroe's belt at an agonizingly slow pace. He taps at Monroe's hips for him to lift up so he can slide them down. He hooks his fingers underneath the band of his underwear and shucks down Monroe's pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked.

Nick pushes himself up onto his knees, lip flinging out to lick at his upper lip as he hurries to push his pants down. Monroe pushes himself up on his elbows, watching with curiosity and lust. He breathes heavily as he watches Nick's pants fall down. Monroe's eyes are glued to Nick's cock, hard and flushed red. Nick goes back to his previous position, his cock brushing against Monroe's cheeks.

Nick presses his lips to Monroe's ears, growling. "Turn around."

Whimpering, Monroe turns around to rest on his hands and knees. He misses the feeling of Nick in between his legs, his cock pressed hot and desperate against his entrance. He takes a deep breath when the feeling comes back. His hands go weak and he almost falls to the ground but he keeps strong, waiting for the rest.

Nick's eyes roll in the back of his head but he pulls back to prepare Monroe. He leans down, pressing his lips in between Monroe's shouler blades, kissing down his back before giving up and letting his tongue slide down his lower back. Once he reaches the top of Monroe's crack, he pulls back and spits in his hand. He rubs his finger in the slimey substance. Once his fingers are properly coated, he rests his fingers at the man's hole.

He doesn't waste time with one finger. He takes his time with two fingers slowly sliding them past the tight circle. Monroe gasps breathily, whimpering and moaning constantly. Nick thinks he might have even heard a bit of a howl but he continues, pumping his fingers in and out. He searches around, doing his detective work for that specific ball of muscle that would make this so much more pleasurable. After a few more minutes, Nick thinks it best to add a third finger. His ring finger slides in slowly, eventually sliding in to his knuckle with the rest. He curles his finger and finally hits the spot he's looking for.

Monroe lets out a weak scream of pleasure and Nick's name followes quickly after. "Nick, Nick please do that again. Please do something. I'm ready."

Nick inches closer, his fingers slipping out of Monroe. His tip is against Monroe. He presses his chest against Monroe's back, hands hanging down to hold himself up. His left hand lands on top of Monroe's, entangling their fingers together. Slowly, his cock is thrust inside, surrounded by Monroe's surprsingly tight walls. He curls his back, hips jolting forward to force himself fully inside. He groans throatily, finally completely inside. Monroe shivered below him, mumbling words.

"Faster, Nick. Fuck, please go faster."

Nick's hand tightens over Monroe's and his back curls again, hips smacking roughly against Monroe's ass. His hips picked up a rough rythym, fucking Monroe harder then he intended. His willpower was faltering and he needs it harder, harsher.

"Monroe, Jesus..." Nick's voice becomes rough.

"Do it, Nick. Do it." Monroe mumbles, voice cracking at the end. Nick knows that his cum is spattered against the ground. Nick's orgasm takes over him as Monroe's walls seize around him. He jolts, hips stuck inside of Monroe as he cums hard. He believes he's done, about to pull out when another spasm runs through him. His seed fills Monroe again as his hups freeze inside the man below him. He's finally done, pulling out of Monroe. Together they fall to the ground, resting on their backs to look up at the sun coming over over the clouds.

Nick's arm curls around Monroe's hips, pulling him closer.

"I love the morning sun, y'know." Monroe adds absentmindedly. His hands come up to press flat against Nick's chest. He can feel the Grimm's heavy heart beat underneath his palm and for a second, a split second, the Blutbad comes out, showing his red eyes. His face grows hot and he controls himself. He expects Nick to look at him in disgust but he only looks at him with a fond smile. Nick's hand comes up to comb through his hair.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of showing me that." Nick adds, pressing his lips to Monroe's forehead. "I love you. And by that I mean I love all of you and everything about you."

Monroe places his head on Nick's chest, grinning to himself. "A Grimm and a Blutbad. Who would have thought?"

Nick's hand continues to comb through Monroe's hair as he thinks. Unable to help himself, he brings up his Autn. "I think Aunt Marie would. I knew she was different... ever since I those coins came into my possession and I met Farley... I knew we're not like normal Grimm's. Not those stories your parents told you."

Monroe hums, tapping his finger against Nick's chest.

"I wish you could have met her. She was a lovely woman." Nick chuckles. "Actually, that's an understatement."

Monroe pushes himself up to look at Nick. His hand remains on Nick's chest as Nick's hand slips down to the back of his neck, thumb rubbing into the sensitive skin under his ear. "I love you, Nick. And you don't have to convince me that you're different from other Grimm's. I trust you. More than you could know."

Nick grins back up at him, eyes soft. He pulls Monroe down on top of him, allowing the man to use his chest as a pillow.


End file.
